The mechanism of SSPE virus latency in vitro has been analyzed using freeze-fracture, surface replication and EM immunolabeling techniques. In one carrier cell line, a peculiar defective bud formation has been detected and analyzed whereas in others a dissociation between cell fusion and virus production has been observed. The latter situation appears to be the closest to what happens in the brain.